


Some gay shit right here

by sxmemxnge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Happy pride month, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11097621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmemxnge/pseuds/sxmemxnge
Summary: Basically just a bunch of drabbles that  write during pride month





	Some gay shit right here

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote on my old tumblr account ad published to wattpad.com; e next story will be HamBury. My friend sent me the prompt "memes" a while back when I asked for stuff write for BurrBury

Aaron sighed, checking his phone. It was third block, and his teacher was playing a movie. Nobody was watching it, just playing on their phones. A few seconds later, he got a text. He couldn't help but grin. It was from a boy named Samuel Seabury. The kid was nice, smart, cute ... but sadly, Aaron thought, he had no idea about internet things.

He shook his head at what he saw on the screen. It was a trollface comic from at least 2009. He secretly loved the man, but he knew he had to educated this poor, lost puppy on memes.

**[SENT; Seabae] Sam**  
**[SENT; Seabae] Sam that meme is nearly 9 years old**  
**[SENT; Seabae] Here, let me show you a proper meme**

Aaron laughed silently as he sent a picture of the pepe frog. Not the most recent meme but more recent than trollface.

He snorted when he got a text back. Samuel seemed very confused.

**[FROM; Seabae] A ... frog? Why is a frog humorous?? Aaron what is this???**  
**[FROM; Seabae] Aaron please**  
**[FROM; Seabae] What??? is this???**

 

He rolled his eyes, a fond smile on his face as he texted back

 

**[SENT; Seabae] It's Pepe, duh.**  
**[SENT; Seabae] Nerd <3**

 

Aaron was surprised at how fast Samuel texted back

 

**[FROM; Seabae] '' <3 '' ????**  
**[FROM; Seabae] Excuse me aaron what was '' <3 '' ????**

Aaron sighed, typing back

**[SENT; Seabae] A heart**  
**[SENT; Seabae] <3 x1000**

Now, Samuel took forever to respond. He saw he message but never responded. Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek nervously. When Samuel finally texted back, it was a doge meme, saying things like "much love" "very romance" which caused him to laugh loud enough for the class to stare at him


End file.
